The Scissoring
by Bubblebean98
Summary: What happens when the movie Jade has loved since she was a child becomes real life? Read and find out! Rated M for violence and moderate language
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious nor any of the characters I have used, this story is a making from my mind only.**

 **Warning: Please be aware, despite being a parody, this is a horror and will contain violence, and scary and dark themes.**

 **Prologue**

It was evening, and the stars had started to come out, but Jade had only just woken up. She had felt unusually exhausted when she woke up this morning, like the life force had been taken from her, so her Mom insisted she stay home.

On any other day she wouldn't have minded skipping school. But tonight it was the 30th anniversary of The Scissoring and there was a special screening, she could not miss it under any circumstances, no matter how crappy she may or may not have felt.

She couldn't see the first screening on account of not being born yet but she really wanted to go and see this one, they were showing it in the courtyard of the house where it was filmed and literally everyone in Hollywood was going; that's what it felt like to her anyway, now being the only one who couldn't go.

She had planned to sneak out in the evening when she woke up. But she felt even worse now and what was previously just a feeling of tiredness, was now accompanied with the worst headache in the world.

After nearly collapsing when she got out of bed, she decided to be reasonable for once and call Beck to tell him she couldn't come.

"Well, if you're not going then neither am I."

"Won't the guys miss you?" She asked, all of them were supposed to go see the film together, they'd even persuaded Cat to come.

"Well, I don't care, _I_ miss you." He told her genuinely.

"Don't be cheesy." She frowned, rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious." He insisted "Do you want me to come over, we can watch it at your place if you want?"

"No, It's okay, I think I'm just gonna..." she got comfy, rolling over on her bed before something interrupted their conversation.

"What was that?" Beck asked, hearing a bang from Jade's end of the phone.

"I dunno," Jade got off the bed, walking towards where the bang came from.

"Be careful." She heard him tell her, rolling her eyes.

"My brother probably got stuck in the closet again, one sec." she walked slowly to the corner of her room where the closet was.

As Jade drew nearer, the banging got louder and faster "Alright, I'm coming!" She yelled

"That happen a lot?" He smirked, hearing her yell.

"More times than you'd believe." She sighed, drawing closer to the closet as the banging was brought to a halt "Jacob, I swear to..." she swung the door open but there was nothing there "...god."

"So, was he in there?" He chuckled.

"No," she said, weirded out as she bent down and picked up the plastic box with the scissors that Cat bought her inside "my scissors are on the floor."

"What, what's that supposed to mean?" He asked "are you playing another lyric prank on me?" He said, frustrated.

"It means I left these scissors in my locker and now they're in my closet, back in their case on the floor, it's weird."

"So, what's weird about that, maybe you just brought them home and forgot about them."

"No, Beck, you don't understand, these are the scissors Cat got me."

"So?"

"Oh my god, you're an idiot, Beck Oliver!" Jade growled, walking back over to the bed with the scissors as she suddenly felt a whole lot worse.

"Hey!"

"Well, you are," she told him.

"So, why am I an idiot?" He asked, sighing.

"Because I didn't leave these scissors INSIDE my locker," she said slowly, her voice sounding off "these are the ones that Cat got me..."

"Yeah, you've said that. And?"

"And, you fucking moron, they were stabbed INTO my locker."

"Oh." He said.

"I've gotta go."

"Wait, Jade, Ja." He called her as she pressed the red button.

She sat on her bed, the plastic box on her lap, there was something about them that made her scared to hold them, like they seemed to hold some kind of darkness in them. Normally, Jade would be drawn to darkness of her own accord, but with this, it didn't matter how hard she tried to resist the pull, they were drawing HER in.

"Don't be so dumb, Jade," she told herself "they're just scissors.' Jade sighed, opening the box, pushing all those stupid thoughts about ghosts and demons and things aside.

She watched as the dim lights in her room caught the sleek shine of the blades, they were so perfect. How could she not want to hold them?

She run her finger along the side of the blade, cutting herself.

"Fuck," she let in a sharp intake of breath, sucking on her now bleeding finger "why did I do that?"

The scissors seemed to be calling to her, the whispers becoming louder and louder inside her head, she thought maybe at first it was just her headache playing games with her but as soon as she placed the scissors into her hands, the whispers stopped.

...

...

...

But so did Jade.

She held the scissors in a trance, visions of death and violence flashing in front of her before plunging the sharp tool several times into her soft, human flesh. Twice into her stomach and once in the chest.

Without even making so much as a whimper, she collapsed back onto the bed, bleeding out, already dead. For she had died the moment she held those scissors.

"Jade," her mother knocked on the door "dinner's ready." No answer. "Jade?" She opened the door, seeing her dead daughter laying there on the bed in a pool of blood, the scissors nowhere in sight "AHHHHHH!" She screamed "Nooooo!" She cried hysterically, holding her lifeless daughter in her arms.

Where are the scissors you may ask, right were Jade left them of course. Pristine and polished, and in their box where they belong, where they wait for their next victim...


	2. Chapter 1: Just A Game

It's been a year since Jade died, and I'm starting to think maybe we shouldn't have brought her back, there's a reason we say rest in peace when people die.

I can hear the bangs getting louder and more frequent as it tries to find a way into the house. I think I hear the door click open, I try to keep my scream in as if I make any noise now I am most certainly dead.

But I'm getting ahead of myself, you're probably a little bit confused, let me take you back to when it first started.

It all started a few hours ago. We were playing around and did an Ouija board, it was stupid, I get that now, but I didn't think it was real, it was just a game, just a bit of fun whilst Cat slept over.

 **Victorious**

"Are there any spirits in this house?" Tori asked jokingly, their fingers placed on the counter, they both laughed as nothing happened but quickly stopped as the counter started to move to yes.

"Tori, stop moving it, that's not funny."

"I'm not moving it, you are!" She argued back.

"Fine," Cat sighed, placing her fingers back on the counter.

"Okay," Tori placed her finger tips on the opposite side of the counter, asking another question "who were you?"

The counter started moving and the Latina read out the letters as it spelled out "N...O...B...O...D...Y."

"Nobody?" Cat gasped "Oh that's so sad."

Bang!

"Ah!" Cat squealed, hiding under the blankets.

"It's just thunder, Cat, there's nothing to be scared of, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled.

Knock, knock knock!

This time both of us screamed.

"Ahhh!" The both of them yelled.

"You answer it," Cat pushed Tori forward.

"Gee, thanks," she groaned, edging towards the door "who is it?"

"Will you let us in, it's freezing out here!" André yelled through the door.

"Robbie!" Cat squealed excitedly, running to hug him as Tori let the guys in.

"You know the door was open," She complained "you scared the chiz outta us."

"Oh, hi, guys, great to see you." Beck said sarcastically, sitting on the couch.

"Sorry."

"It's cool." He smiled "What you playing?" Beckasked.

"Aww, sick," Robbie bent down in front of the coffee table "is this a real Ouija board?"

"Yup!" Tori smiled "true chiz, found it in a thrift store."

"Aww, no way!" Robbie sat crossed legged in front of the coffee table "Can we play?"

"Sure!" She shrugged "André?" She asked, looking to her friend.

"Yeah, why not." He smiled, sitting across from Robbie

"Beck?" Tori asked the Canadian boy as she sat between André and Robbie.

"Ummm, no." He said, looking uncomfortable.

"What, are you scared?" Tori mocked.

"Look, if you wanna play around with this kinda stuff, be my guest, but don't rope me or Cat into it, please." He said, pulling Cat away protectively, he knew Jade would say the same about their little red headed friend.

"Fine." I sighed "then I guess it's just us three."

"Yup, looks like it." André agreed.

 **Victorious**

"Are you in this room?" Tori asked, joking around.

"I don't want you guys to do this anymore, it's scary, I wish Jade was here." Cat said as they all jumped back when the counter moved to yes, being hugged sideways by Beck.

T

"Did you hear something?" I asked, hearing a ghostly whisper behind me

"Yeah, nice try, Tori." André laughed.

"It sounded like...like Jade." Tori stammered, looking behind her, nothing but the front door standing there.

"That's not funny, Tori." Beck warned.

Slap!

"Ow, what was that for?!" Tori exclaimed as Cat slapped her around the face.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Cat yelled, moving from the couch to the floor "she may not have meant anything to you but she did to us." She said sadly, crossing her legs over one another as she rested her back against the couch, shoving Robbie to the side a little.

"Cat, calm down." André said.

"No!" Beck stepped in "Cat's right, you don't joke about that kind of stuff, Tori."

"I don't want you guys to play this game anymore, it's scary." Cat cried, hiding her face in a cushion she pulled down from the couch.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, it's just a game." Tori complained.

"I'm not a baby!" Cat squealed.

"Then prove it," she smiled, placing her fingers back on the counter "you ask the next question."

"Fine." She sighed, looking anxiously around the room before tipping forward onto her knees, leaning over the board and placing her fingers on the counter.

"Cat, you don't have to do this." Beck warned, discreetly giving me a dirty look, I shrugged it off and turned my attention back to the game.

"There's nothing here, Cat," I reassured her "there's no such thing as ghosts."

"Kay, kay." She sighed "what's your name?" She asked.

"Was," I corrected.

"Fine," She glared at me "what WAS your name then?"

The counter started moving again.

"J, A, D," Robbie read out before Cat quickly pulled her fingers off the counter, leaving it on the letter D as she hid herself behind Robbie.

"Tori, I can feel you pushing the counter, I told you that's not funny!" Cat squealed.

"Yeah, I agree," André said "I felt you push it too."

"Look, I did at first, but not this time, I swear on my life, Cat."

"You were about to spell Jade!" Beck raised his voice, clearly mad at me as he walked off outside, slamming the door behind him.

"Dude, wait up." André followed after him.

"How could you do that, Tori?" Robbie accused

"I didn't!" I insisted "I thought you were!"

"Whatever, I'm going home," Cat stood up, grabbing her backpack.

"But I thought you were staying round tonight."

"I was," she sighed, upset, oops "but Jade died a year ago tonight, and you're just making fun."

"Cat, I'm sorry." Tori got up, trying to apologise.

"It's too late for that," she said sadly "I'll go back with Beck and I can spend Halloween night with someone who actually did care about Jade!"

Cat opened the door and in between the intense warmth of the house, and the malevolent storm outside hid a stranger amongst the darkness. Her black hair hanging around her neck like a rope tethered to the neck of a broken man.

As the wind howled violently in the distance, the stranger stepped into the warm glow of the porch light and it was revealed that she wasn't a stranger, but rather an old friend. This would seem harmless enough, except the fact this 'old friend' died a year ago to this very night.

She stood there, not particularly saying or doing anything as the very same white gown her parents had buried her in clung to her deathly slender shoulders. The girl opened her mouth to speak but decided against it. She pulled back her dripping hair and pushed it behind her ear, revealing an odd discolouration of a corpse like complexion spreading across from the right side of her forehead and down her face like some kind of festering rash.

The bottom of her clothes were discoloured and soggy, the once pure white lace now an old stain of a forgotten life as they hung at her torn up, pale feet. After waiting for a welcome but not receiving one, the girl proceeded to walk into the house. Her cut open feet causing small drops of blood to litter the carpet as this ghost of a girl walked into the place that seemed so warm and loving, yet a deep sensation of betrayal and cold hid just below the surface.

Still remaining silent, she swiped Tori's phone from the top of the fireplace, writing a message and hitting send.

Bleep! Bleep!

Everyone's phones beeped.

Cat looked down at her phone, and gasped, placing her hand on her mouth as she stepped away from this stranger.

"Tori, what the hell is this supposed to mean?" Beck came back into the kitchen, followed by André behind, neither of them noticing the figure at the door.

"What?" Tori asked urgently "what does it say?"

Cat showed her phone to Tori, letting her see the text "I'm back?" She questioned, gulping...

Everyone looked at the ghost, then each other, and screamed "Ahhhhh."

"Guys, are you okay?" Tori's dad suddenly came out of his office.

Tori silently gestured to Jade, pointing her hand to the ghost as she shook with fear.

"Who are you?" He asked.

She typed another text.

"I'm Jade West?" Beck read out, staring at her, trying to get a look at her face from behind all that hair "Jade died!" He raised his voice, pulling Cat behind him as she walked up to the stranger.

"Listen, I don't know who you are but Jade West is dead, please don't knock here again." Tori's dad said with authority.

The girl stayed silent.

"Are you lost, do you need help?" Mr Vega offered "Look, I'm a police officer, okay, I can help you but I..." She cut him off, swiping her fingers quickly in a slashing gesture like a knife was being held in her hands. Everyone stared at her before a yelp was let out from Tori's dad and his white shirt had several blood stains rapidly getting bigger.

Jade raised her hand and the gang watched as she threw the police officer across the room. Tori screamed, seeing her father fly across the room and land violently against the back of the staircase, whacking his head on the metal banister as he slumped down.

"Jade!" Cat squealed "Why did you do that to Tori's father?" She asked innocently, walking towards the figure before Beck quickly scooped his hands around Cat's arms from behind, preventing the redhead from touching, or for that matter, touching 'Jade'. He knows Cat missed her, he did too, extraordinarily, but he had to remind himself that wasn't their Jade stood there.

"Come on, we gotta get outta here!" Beck yelled, dragging Cat past Jade who didn't seem to make any attempt to hurt them as she stood completely still, her head down as she stared into the floor in a trance like state.

"Well, that's my cue to skidoo." Robbie quickly followed after them, swerving around 'Jade'.

Meanwhile Tori was more interested in her father than the still very much remaining threat in her walkway.

"Dad!" Tori yelled, running to her father.

"Tori," he said weakly "you need to get out of here, okay, there's something I never told you about Jade's death, it wasn't suicide."

"What?"

"There wasn't a weapon."

"But, but you told us she stabbed herself with her scissors."

"Just," he breathed "just get outta here," he told her, his breathing uneasy as he fought to stay awake.

"Dad!" She shook him, trying to wake him up as she heard everyone hurry to the car outside.

"Tori, we have to go," Andre grabbed her arm, trying to pull her up as she knelt beside her dying father.

"But I can't just leave him," She persisted, crying into his bloody shirt.

"Sorry, Tori," he sighed, scooping her up and throwing her head first over his shoulder as she tried to kick at him

"No, Andre, put me down." She kicked, sobbing as he ran out of the house to Beck's truck.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably in the back of the truck, only Cat and Beck being able to fit in the main car. As Robbie, André and Tori got as comfortable as can be possible on cold wet metal, they looked to their side and screamed in horror. Beck didn't know what all the sudden excitement was about until he turned his head and saw Jade standing a couple meters away from the drivers window.

Her blue tinted lips parted and she spoke, her words coming out in a sound of relief "Beck!" She smiled as her hand moved to open the door.

Her smile lit up the night and her appearance changed. No longer was there a shadow of a person looming in the black of night but the radiant beauty of a girl who appeared to be very much alive. Her lips were full and luxurious, and a gorgeous warm blackcurrant shade shaped her Cupid's bow. The girls hair was curled and possessed life and volume, her green extensions whispering colour into the once dull, Grimm black. Her clothing no longer looked like coffin lining, but now possessed a modern look. She wore a long sleeved, forest green, skin tight top paired with a jet black tutu and her black doc martinis. She looked like Jade again, of course that was not to say she was...

"Jade?" Beck looked shocked, jumping out of the drivers seat of the car.

"Beck, that's not Jade and you know it!" Tori warned him, leaning over the short walls of the back of the truck, calming down considerably.

"How can you say that?" He raised his voice "she's right here."

"Beck," her eyes lit up, but her voice sounded weird, everyone noticed it but him.

"Beck, stay away from her, this isn't Jade!" Tori repeated, kneeling up as she tried to shout over the heavy rain storm.

"Come on, man, get back in the truck, we gotta go." André told him as he climbed into the drivers seat himself.

"Jade," he walked up to her "oh my god, I've missed you so much." He hugged her but she pushed him away.

"Why didn't you save me, Beck?" Her head tilted quickly and sharply, cracking "why didn't you save me?!" She screamed, tears rolling down her pale cheeks as the rain hammered down.

"I would have saved you if I could have."

"You don't love me!" She screamed, throwing him forwards. However, unlike Tori's father, he stayed on his feet and there were no stab wounds appearing, she was holding back for some reason.

"I do love you, Jade," he hugged her again "I had no idea, please, you've gotta believe me, baby."

"And what a pity I don't love you." She whispered in his ear.

"What?" He leaned back, looking at her.

"I'm not Jade, pretty boy." She whispered in his ear, hugging him in closely as she slashed her scissors across his stomach.

"Beck!" Tori screamed, jumping out of the truck as he dropped to the floor, his blood running down the cracks in the pavement.

"You're next, Vega!" She yelled, running for Tori as she pulled Beck into the back of the truck and they sped off to Jade's house to seek shelter from, ironically...Jade.

 **Author Note: Hey guys, sorry, it's been a while, I'd say I've been busy, but I really haven't.**

 **Anyway, so what did you think? I deliberately didn't stay in the same person by the way, like I mean switching between 1st and 3rd person, that's not by accident, that's a "stylistic" choice as snobby authors say lol**

 **I want your guyses' opinion on something, do you prefer longer chapters(like this) or shorter, easier to process ones, because I personally feel this chapter could have been split into two, possibly three with more detailed description. What do you think?** **Let me know and don't forget to favourite and follow, and of course REVIEW**

 **See ya later...**

 **BubbleB98**

 **X**


	3. Chapter 2: Jacob

We hammered on the door "please, let us in!" We all yelled as me and Cat banged on the door and Andre and Robbie stood behind us supporting Beck.

"Boo!"

"Ahhh!" We all yelled as a loud rumble of thunder sounded and who I can guess was Jade's little brother stood in the doorway holding a super soaker full of tomato sauce.

"Sorry," he put it down, feeling guilty for getting tomato over us "I thought you were trick or treaters." Jacob pulled the door open fully, inviting then in

"What are you guys doing here?" The child looked at everyone as they came in from the cold into the warm kitchen

Tori looked behind her, gesturing to the long haired Canadian being supported by just Andre now as Robbie ran for the cookie jar

"Do you have a first aid kit we can use?" Tori asked politely

"What's wrong with him?" The 10 year old asked suspiciously, standing up on a chair as he pulled the small green box down from the top of the cupboards.

Everyone looked at each other, they couldn't exactly tell him the truth.

"I fell, buddy." Beck lied quickly, patting the kid on the shoulder as he sat down at the breakfast table, groaning in pain as Tori, with help from Cat attended to his wounds.

"Oh," Jacob didn't look convinced as Cat lifted up Beck's shirt and revealed a deep slash around the side of his stomach "okay."

"Hey, why don't you go and choose a film for us to watch, bud." Beck suggested, trying to get the small child to leave.

"Fine." He shrugged "come on, I'll show you to the family room." Jacob told Robbie and Andre, leading them through a hallway to a large room.

"Woah, this room is bigger than my house." Robbie exclaimed.

They walked in to find a long panelled room with mahogany cladding, the warmth of the reddish wood pulling the open feeling space in a little. A green cards table was sat at the front of the room amongst other games piled up underneath it, and at the very end rested a 50 inch screen television, and a selection of brown leather couches. There were several canvases of various pieces of art work, but as they walked further into the room, Robbie and Andre noticed something that wasn't in the "family room," there weren't any pictures of Jade or Jacob. It appeared the West children had everything, except love.

Cabinets were littered down the walls containing various things from paperwork to old photos, to DVDs, Jacob walked to the one containing DVDs as the two teenagers who accompanied him explored the room some more.

The 10 year old ignored Robbie as he blabbered on about just how many material possessions there were in one room. He was so sick of all of this, sick of everyone thinking just because they were rich, him and Jade had a good life, they didn't, he knew Jade didn't commit suicide, he knew she wouldn't have abandoned him like that, but he wouldn't have blamed her if she did.

"Look at this," Robbie laughed, a VHS in his hands labelled "Jade's first dance class"

"Oh my god!" Andre chortled, snatching the video from Robbie as he flipped it over to check the date "2nd December 2000." He read.

"That would make her like 4, wouldn't it?" Robbie tried to calculate it, only just now realising he didn't actually know Jade's birthday.

"I think so." Andre shrugged "bet she was even a little bitch back then." He said jokingly, not meaning any offence by it.

Jacob's ears perked up, he was fully aware they had grabbed a home video from the cabinet, and he didn't mind, until they started bad mouthing his sister that is.

"Hey, who said you could take that?! Put it back!" He yelled as Andre sheepishly handed it back to Robbie to put back.

"Hey, where's your parents?" Andrè asked, only just realising the kid was all alone.

"My father hasn't lived with us since I was three years old." He said in a similar tone to how Jade sounded when she used to talk about her dad.

"And your mom?" Robbie asked, coming back from the cabinets.

"She went out, she'll be back in a minute." He shrugged, walking out of the room and back towards the kitchen.

"Where'd she go?" Robbie caught up with the child as he walked quickly back to where Beck and the girls were.

"I dunno," they saw him shrug as they walked behind him "Mom does "special jobs" for her bosses sometimes." He put in air quotes "she'll be back tonight if you wanna wait for her, don't really see the point though, she'll be drunk off her tits."

"Language!" Beck called down the hall, making Jacob roll his eyes at the Canadian boy who liked to act like a parent to him, sometimes he'd listen, sometimes he wouldn't, it depended what sort of a mood he was in.

"What, she left you all alone?" André asked, shocked, he didn't realise quite how fucked up Jade's home life was, maybe it was just suicide, Jade had always been a dark person he reasoned with himself.

"I'm not a baby you know, I can take care of myself!" He glared, looking over his shoulder as he grabbed some orange juice from the fridge.

"Jacob." Beck warned as he sassed André.

"He started it." He accused.

"I don't care." Beck said back calmly but with a stern tone, similar to the tone he used on Jade when she was being too mean.

"Sorry, Beck." He said sincerely, noticing he was now all bandaged up as he hopped onto a seat opposite him "so you gonna tell me how you really got that cut?" He questioned, sliding a glass of orange juice over to his "not parent".

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Beck chuckled cynically.

"Hey!" He yelled, banging his hand hard on the chestnut table, making everyone jump. He'd just about had enough of everyone treating him like a little kid tonight "I can handle the truth you know."

Beck shifted uncomfortably, it really wasn't something to be telling a 10 year old.

"Hey, Beck, can I speak to you?" Tori asked, gesturing for them to leave the room momentarily.

"Yeah," he nodded, forcing himself up from the chair as he winced "one sec, Jakey." He smiled protectively, messing up his hair with his hand, making Jacob moan in annoyance.

"What?" He asked, shutting the door behind them as they stood in the pantry.

"My dad told me something about Jade's death..." I started.

"What?"

"It wasn't suicide."

"What, what do you mean?"

"They don't understand how she died, there was no weapon but..."

"Well maybe she hid them after doing it."

"You saw her body, Beck, do you seriously think she would have had time to hide whatever she stabbed her self with..."

"I don't know," he shrugged "Jade was smart, okay, for all we know, she could have been planning it for weeks, maybe months."

"You're not seriously telling me that after everything we've seen tonight you still think nothing strange happened. I watched that thing murder my dad!"

He just shrugged.

"Beck, you're tryna make sense outta something that you just can't, I'm sorry, but someone killed Jade, they'd have to have done."

"This conversation is over, Tori, you're emotional I get it, just give it a rest." He sighed, opening the door.

"What was that about?" Andrè asked, looking suspiciously at Beck.

"Nothing." Beck disregarded him, walking over to Jacob "hey bud," he started "a little birdie told me you've never been trick or treating before, you wanna go?"

"I'm not allowed." He frowned.

"We'll be back before your mom has even realised you went."

Jacob thought about it.

"You got a costume?" Beck asked.

"Duh." He smiled mischievously, grabbing a black cloak and a scary mask out of a wooden chest under the window.

"Come on then." He smiled.

"Beck, I don't think it's advisable..."

"It's just a cut, Tori, I'm fine." The Canadian disregarded her, and just like that, it was only the four of them left in Jade's house.

 **Victorious**

"Ding dong!" Cat sing songed as the doorbell went off.

"Who's gonna get it?" We all looked at each other.

"Not it!" Me, Cat and Andre quickly said before Robbie had a chance.

"Of course." He sighed, standing up and walking to the front door, seeing a shape of a black figure through the slim windows "Who is it?" He asked, hoping they'd answer, they didn't.

"Fine." He sighed, opening the door, expecting to be pranked by children or something, instead it was just Jacob.

The child stood in the dark porch way, his head held down as his black hood covered not only his gingerish, browny hair, but shadowed over a lot of his tiny pale face. His mask was no longer on his face but held in his hand, and from what Robbie could see, it looked like the child had bruises on his arms.

"Oh, hi, Jacob." He bent down in front of him before the child quickly slammed their head upwards into Robbie's chin, knocking him flying backwards as Jacob ran past him, giggling sinisterly "Ow!"

"Was that Jacob?" Andre came out, seeing something small running past.

"Ahh." Robbie squealed, curling into a ball.

"What's going on?" Cat and Tori came out.

"Jacob's back." André told the red head.

"Oh, that's good news..." Tori started.

"Beck isn't." Andrè finished.

"Well, where's Jacob?" Tori asked.

"Robbie?" Cat looked at the curly haired boy on the mahogany floor.

"He ran somewhere down there." Robbie pointed towards the right side of the big house.

"Well, we didn't see him." Tori shrugged "Did you, Cat?"

"Nuh uh." She shook her head.

"Come on," Andrè helped the awkward boy to his feet "we better go find him, he can tell us where Beck is."

 **Victorious**

"Jacob?" They called around the house, looking in every corner and hiding place a 10 year old could possibly be.

"He's not here!" Tori sighed "you sure it was him, Robbie?"

"Oh, I know where'd he'd be." Cat squealed suddenly, running up the the grand staircase in the centre of the entryway.

"Cat, wait up!" They all called as she ran up the stairs two steps at a time.

Everyone panted as they finally caught up with Cat, she was standing in the doorway of Jade's bedroom.

"Cat, why would he be..."

"Just wait." Cat said innocently, walking slowly into the room "Jacob?" She called, finding herself in front of him as she slid Jade's closet door open "I knew you'd be here," she knelt down in front of him as he cowered in a ball, his knees hugged into his chest "Jacob?"

"Cat, be careful," Robbie warned, rubbing his sore chin "he's vicious."

"No he's not, he's fine." Cat placed her hand on Jacob's knee.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled, his eyes red and puffy with tears as he stared up at her.

"Jake, what's wrong man?" Andrè asked.

"I don't like you." Jacob said, glaring at Andrè.

"Will you talk to me?" Tori offered, walking slowly up to Cat and Jacob.

"No, you made my sister sad." He frowned "only Cat and Beck."

"Where is Beck?" Tori asked, the kid stayed silent though "Cat, ask him."

"Ask him what?" She looked at Tori.

"Where's Beck?!" Tori raised her voice, rolling her eyes at Cat's stupidity.

"Oh." She nodded "kay, kay." The red head smiled, returning her attention back to Jacob "Jakey, where's Beck?"

"I dunno?" He shrugged, looking innocently at his sisters best friend.

"Wait," Cat caught a glimpse of his bruised arm, pulling his sleeve up to see as she grabbed his arm "who did this to you?"

"Did what?" He asked, squinting at her, looking more than confused.

"That!" Tori pointed to the child's purplish marks.

"Oh," he shrugged, looking at his arm "I don't know, must have fell." He reasoned calmly "What am I doing in Jade's closet?"

"You don't remember?" Robbie stared at him.

"No!" He raised his voice, getting irritated now "Why are you guys staring at me like that, stop it!"

"Sorry." André said, trying to avoid the 10 year olds gaze.

"I'm tired," he yawned.

"Come on." Cat offered him a hand up as they got to their feet "I'll tuck you in."

"Can Beck read me a story?" He asked innocently as the gang slowly walked him to his bedroom down the hall.

"No, sorry, he's busy." Tori lied quickly.

"What?" Cat looked "why can't Beck read him a story?"

"Cat!"

"Whaty?"

"Never mind." André sighed "Cat can read you a story, Jacob."

"She can?" He looked confused.

"I can?" Cat asked in the same tone before nodding quickly as Tori gave her a look "I can!" The red head finally understood "come on, Jakey." She pushed him forward into his room "I'll tell you a story."

 **Victorious**

"Don't trust her." He yawned sleepily, rolling onto his side.

"Who?" Cat looked surprised.

"Tori," he said softly "she woke her up." And with that, he was asleep.

 **Author Note: Dun, dun, dun. So what happened to Jacob, where's Beck? Has he been killed do you think? Did they run into Jade? Follow and Review and you'll find out soon**

 **See you later...**

 **BubbleB98**


	4. Chapter 3: Hey, Big Sister

"Ugh." Jade sat crossed legged on the chair in the corner of his room "I thought she'd never leave."

"Why are you here?" He asked curiously as he pushed the covers off of himself and sat on top of the bed.

"You're not happy I'm back?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I am." He smiled "I didn't tell on you did I."

"No, I suppose not." She thought.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me, Jade, it was an accident." He smiled innocently, noticing her not saying anything "right?"

"Right." She smiled.

 **Victorious**

"Something doesn't feel right." Andrè spoke up as they all sat around downstairs.

"You mean Beck missing?" Tori asked.

"No, it's Jacob," Robbie agreed "don't you think he seemed, I don't know, odd, when he came back?"

"It's the anniversary of his sisters death," Cat defended, joining in on the conversation as she walked downstairs "I'd be worried if he wasn't acting weird."

"Did he say anything about Beck to you?" Andre asked.

"No," she shrugged "I just told him a story about a giraffe and he went to sleep."

"What, he didn't say anything?" Tori asked, doubting that very much.

"No." She looked around at her friends as they all stared at her, looking for answers "I told you, I read him a story and he went to sleep."

A loud bang came from upstairs and everyone looked at each other.

"You sure he's asleep?" Tori asked, looking up the stairs to see if she could see Jacob on the landing.

"I think so." Cat said, feeling not so certain, she was sure he had fallen asleep, maybe he'd just got up to go to the toilet, she tried to reason with herself "come on, Robbie." She grabbed his hand, proceeding to drag him up the stairs.

"What, why have I gotta go?!" He exclaimed, pulling his hand out of her grasp "that kid creeps me out."

"So?" Tori looked at him "you creep US out, just go and help Cat tuck the kid in, would ya?"

"But..."

"Please, Robbie." Cat said sweetly, batting her eyelashes as she stroked his arm up and down, making Andre and Tori smirk as he stuttered nervously.

"I-I, but it's, he's, could you keep doing that, please?"

"Doing what?" She smiled, holding his hand as she continued to flirt with him.

"Oh fine." He conceded, holding his head down as Cat clapped happily.

"Yay!" She cheered, picking up his hand again "come on."

They walked up the stairs to find nothing but a closed door at the end of the hallway, Cat tried to open it but it seemed it was locked "Jake, what have Jade and I told you about locking your door," Cat knocked on it lightly "come and open it, please."

"Maybe I should open it." He said to his sister who was now sat next to him on the bed "it's only Cat, she's not gonna hurt us."

"Just ignore her, she'll go away soon." Jade sighed.

"Jake, who are you talking to?" Cat continued knocking "you're supposed to be asleep."

"She won't go." Jacob whispered to her.

"Fine." The ghost girl sighed "go and hide in the closet." She ordered.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" She raised her voice, making tears well up in his eyes "I'm sorry," the girl said softly "just go and hide okay, it's like that game we used to play as kids." She smiled.

"Okay." He said sadly, walking over to his closet and shutting himself inside.

"Jacob, open the..."

"Cat?" He looked up at the red head as he stood behind her in the hallway, his hair all messed up and his eyes dark and squinting.

"What, but you're," Robbie stammered, gesturing between the door and the little boy "you're, you're in there."

"No, I'm not." He smiled innocently "I'm right here, see."

"I can see that." Cat looked at him, a mixture of fear and shock.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just really needed to pee, I'll go back to bed now."

"It's okay." Cat said slowly, staring at him "you didn't."

"Oh, good." He smiled "well, night," the boy shifted past the two, opening the door with ease.

"But, but, that was locked!" Robbie exclaimed.

"It's an old door, it gets stuck sometimes" he shrugged "well, good night."

"Umm, night." Robbie narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Night, Jakey."

"Jacob." Jade sing songed as she heard Cat and Robbie walk back down the stairs "you can come out now."

 **Victorious**

"What happened?" Andre asked as he noticed Cat and Robbie descend the stairs looking more freaked out than before they went up there.

All Robbie said is "I told you that kid is creepy." As he made his way back to the family room, quite content that it was far away from Jacob's room.

"He just needed the toilet." Cat passed it off.

"Well we got a text from Beck." Tori spoke up as Cat assured them everything was fine with Jacob.

"What's it say?" She asked, a smile lighting up her face at the thought of Beck being okay.

"Hope I didn't worry you, had a migraine, went back to my RV, speak tomorrow." Tori read out, Cat narrowed her eyes suspiciously, something didn't feel right, it didn't even sound like something Beck would say.

"Why'd he leave his truck here though?" Cat questioned.

"His house ain't far from here, maybe he just wanted to walk." Andre shrugged.

"Kay, kay." She nodded suspiciously "well, me and Robbie are gonna watch a movie, you wanna join?"

"Sure, what movie?"

 **Victorious**

"Jacob?" The ghost waited for an answer but didn't receive one.

"Jacob?" She questioned, sliding the door across to find Jacob had the box of scissors on his lap "where did you get those?"

"They just appeared here," he smiled "like magic." His eyes filled with wonder as he grinned innocently.

"Put them down." Jade ordered.

"But I wanna hold them, they're so shiny and..."

"I said put them down!" She lost her temper, swallowing hard as her breathing became fast.

"Fine, I'm sorry." He said, his voice breaking as he put the box gently down on the floor and moved to sit on his bed "Hey, Jade, do you remember when Mom and Dad took us to Disneyworld and you were so scared on thunder mountain that you started sweating and crying?"

"Why you bringing this up?" She asked grouchily.

"I'm just wondering if you remember, it was the last family vacation we ever went on. Remember?"

"Of course I do." She smiled, wrapping her arm around his shoulder

"Wrong!" He declared, pulling away from her as he stood up.

"Wrong?" She questioned.

"You're not my sister." Jade raised a brow "My sister would rather die than admit she ever sweats, AND we never went on any family vacation together, and even if we did, did you seriously think Jade would be scared of roller coasters?"

"Very clever." The ghost smirked, revealing her true form, making Jacob's eyes widen, but not in fear, more surprise at the hideous form that was his "sister".

"I should have known something was wrong when you hurt Beck, you said he was trying to hurt YOU but he was trying to protect ME wasn't he." He deduced, grabbing the lava lamp from the side and pointing it at the ghost, holding it like a weapon as he thrusted it forwards.

"I've hurt Beck before." She shrugged.

"No, you haven't!" He argued back "you love Beck," he paused, stammering "l-loved," he corrected himself, looking down sadly "Jade loved Beck." He reaffirmed.

"I know!" She yelled, shoving the child over "Why do you think I can't kill him, this bitch is still trying to take control." The ghost stalked towards him "you on the other hand," she snatched the lamp from him, chucking it on the ground "are a child, less strong," she remarked "less control over your own mind, let alone me."

"What was that?" Tori asked, hearing a noise from upstairs as they watched a home video in the family room, Jade was actually quite cute as a child.

"Don't underestimate me," he warned "I'm not any old kid, I'm a West, I've had to fight demons inside my head my whole life," the ghost made a mocking sad face at him "and if Jade can fight you so can I."

The ghost tired to lunge for him but something was holding her back as she stayed still "I said stop it!" Jade screamed, her eyes returning to their natural icy blue for a split second as she pounded her fists into her head "don't hurt my family!" She begged, tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

"Shut up!" The ghost screamed back, shaking its head as it regained control.

"Jade can hear me." He said quietly to himself "Jade, it's me Jacob, I'm your brother, please, you need to fight." He tried to speak directly to his sister after witnessing she can still hear, and possibly see him "Where are you Jade?" He stared into the soulless eyes of this demon before him.

"In hell." The ghost spat "But don't worry because you'll be joining her soon."

"N-no, stay back." He stammered, crawling backwards towards his door as he continued to reach for the lamp by the side of his feet, but quickly found the cable wouldn't reach any further.

"Don't worry," she shrugged "I'm not gonna hurt you," her eyes flashed red "I'm gonna become you." The ghost hissed before dispersing into a wave of black smoke.

Jacob slapped his hands around as the spirit flew around the room, and finally entered through his nostrils making him lose consciousness.

 **Victorious**

"Ding Dong!" Cat sang as the door bell went again.

"Ugh," Tori groaned "now who's there."

"I'm not going." Robbie held his hands up as they all looked at him.

"Fine." Andre sighed "I'll go."

"Andre, wait." Tori jumped up from the couch, making Cat fall sideways as her headrest walked away.

"What?" He looked expectantly at her.

"Just..be careful." She smiled.

"I will." He returned her smile.

 **Victorious**

"Look, I don't want to hurt chu." Andre warned behind the closed front door, holding a baseball bat he found in the kitchen on his way to the door.

"Andre, it's me, open the door." Beck called from outside.

"Beck?" He questioned, throwing the baseball bat to the ground as he opened up the door and saw his best friend stood there, drenched through and a fresh cut on his forehead "what happened to you, I thought you'd gone back home." He recalled the text message "Beck" had sent them.

"I dunno, I was taking Jacob trick or treating, I waited for him at the end of someone's driveway and then something whacked me around the head," he explained "I woke up and Jacob was gone." A pit fell in his stomach "Jacob, Jacob, where is he?" He asked urgently.

"Hey, relax," he put his hands out "he's upstairs, in his room sound asleep."

Bang!

"Then what was that?" Beck stared at Andre before running up the stairs.

"Beck, wait up." Andre called, running after him.

"Jacob," Beck knocked loudly on the door, no answer "Jacob, open up." still no answer. Beck leant against the banister and delivered a hard kick to the lock, swinging it open on its hinges "Jacob!" He ran to the child slumped against the wall.

"Oh my god." Andre exclaimed.

"How long's he been like this?" Beck asked, shaking the child, trying to wake him up "Andre!" He yelled, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I-I dunno, Cat checked on him a little while ago, he was fine." He kneeled down, staring at the unconscious child.

"He's cold as ice." Beck patted his backhand across Jacob's body, checking his forehead, arms and stomach "come on," he said, gathering the child into his arms "grab those blankets." Beck ordered calmly but Andre could tell inside he was feeling anything but.

"He'll be okay, man." Andre tried to reassure him as they walked to the family room to see the girls...and Robbie.

"And you can promise me that can you?!" Beck snapped at his friend, making Andre stay silent, surprised Beck just raised his voice.

"Oh my god, it's Beck." Tori exclaimed, about to run and hug him but quickly seeing Jacob in his arms.

"Jakey?" Cat ran to Beck worriedly, stroking the child's forehead as she pushed his auburnish brown hair out of his face "he's freezing." She observed, tucking the blankets further around him.

"I know." Beck placed him on the couch.

"Help me get the fire started." He said, gathering pieces of wood from the basket beside the fireplace and placing them in the chimney breast, gathering as much kindling as he could without making it a bonfire.

"Jade," The child murmured in his pile of blankets, tossing and turning "Jade, no, don't. Jade, please!" He screamed out, his breathing weak and unsteady.

"Hey," Beck instantly moved over to the child "It's okay, buddy." He sat next to him, pulling his head onto his lap as he stroked his hair "you're safe now." He reassured the child, catching a glimpse of the bruises on his arms "Did he have these when he came back?" Beck questioned, holding up Jacob's arm.

"Yeah." Tori nodded "but not like that." She frowned. The bruises that were simply just small purple looking finger marks around his arms were now large black markings stretching across his arms.

"You're gonna be okay, kid." Beck sucked his teeth.

 **Author Note: Okay, so cute story, turns out I already had 99% of this written and completely forgot I wrote it, yeah, umm...oops?**

 **Anyway, hope you...is enjoyed the right word, I hope you found it entertaining, we'll put it that way.**

 **Leave me a review and let me know what you thought of Jacob, I don't know why I said thought like that, in the past tense, he's still very much a character, oops, spoilers.**

 **I'm a mess, I blame these new pills. Anyway...**

 **See you later...**

 **BubbleB98**

 **x**


	5. Chapter 4: Nobody Knows

It's been a couple hours since Beck found Jacob, I can't stop looking over at them, I've never seen Beck like this, he's usually so chilled out but you can tell he's stressed right now. Even whilst sleeping, he's definitely not the same Beck I met three years ago. Then again, none of my friends are. They've all changed this year, I had no idea just how important Jade was to our group until we lost her.

I look around the room, everyone's asleep but me and Andre. I smile a little, seeing Robbie with his arms around Cat as she sleeps on his chest "I always told you they needed a crisis to bring them together" I whispered to Andre, looking up at him, his arm over my shoulder.

"Jade wouldn't be happy about it" he whispered back, frowning a little at the dork with our cute little red headed friend.

"No, I think she would actually"

"Nah, she hated Robbie"

"Jade hated everyone" Tori remarked

He chuckled dryly "You really didn't know her as much as you think you did"

I frowned, looking at him "Oh, thanks, I thought we were just starting to be friends actually" she pouted a little

"You were" he whispered, trying not to wake everyone up as they talked "but you didn't KNOW her"

I looked back over at Beck asleep with Jacob and wondered if maybe he really has changed or maybe I just didn't know him either.

"It's late" she whispered to him.

He nodded "Yeah, you should go to sleep, Tor, this is really late for you" he teased her

"Um excuse me, who stayed up until 3 at your birthday party, AND last Halloween" she pointed at herself with her thumbs "so I think you'll find..."

He nudged her and gestured to her to lower her voice, pointing to Cat, noticing her waking up, not a very heavy sleeper since we got the call Jade had died...

 **Victorious**

They had all come back from seeing the movie and Tori was around Cat's as she was scared after watching a horror movie. The first one she had ever seen if you don't include Jade's self written and starred in short films. It was worked out the only way they could convince Cat to come was Jade had to promise to sleep round afterwards. Even though she hated sleeping around Cat's in her bright pink bedroom, she begrudgingly agreed.

We're told she died about 10 o clock but didn't receive the call until late in the night. Cat's mom picked it up, it was my dad, he'd asked her if he could talk to me. I thought he was joking at first. But no, Jade really had killed herself. At least that's what I thought for a year. I just don't understand why Beck would prefer believe she killed herself rather than get murdered.

After it finally sank in that my, I dont even know what to call Jade anymore. My frenemy? We went and tried to wake Cat to tell her but she had taken her "special medication" so was out until morning.

 **Victorious**

She put her pear shaped phone back down after checking the time, magically getting it back from demon Jade back at her house. Midnight had just passed. They'd turned the films off ages ago, everyone worried about Jacob. He was no longer crying out or screaming "Jade" and whilst it wasn't the nicest thing to hear, it wasn't as harrowing as the stone cold silence that had settled in him. The only light offered to his cheeks was the light coming from the fire, giving a warm enough presence to the room as it heated up everyone. But Jacob.

If Tori closed her eyes for a second, she could almost pretend they were just all having a sleepover like before the craziness started. That's the only word she could think of for this right now:

Craziness.

I open my eyes again and notice Jacob's hardly breathing, if I didn't know better I'd say he was dead. Fortunately, I know better.

As naturally pale as his skin was anyway, it was deathly pale, his lips greyish, any visible shade of pink he had to his cheeks was now gone. The purplish black bruising on his arms getting bigger underneath his pyjamas and a million blankets without them knowing, his life force draining from him into the demon upstairs...

If she couldn't control his stubborn brain, then she'd steal his very energy itself.

 **Victorious**

"I need to wazz." Andre got up, leaving to go to the bathroom, really just wanting to get away from the uncomfortableness of just sitting, watching Jacob, hoping he'd wake up.

He walked into the dark, bathroom switching the light on to find "Jade" sat on the bath in the corner.

"What the fuck, Jade?!" Andre yelled out in fear though if anyone asked him it was shock. He turned his back on her, trying to open the door again that he'd literally just closed. How could it be locked?

"Oh," she chuckled "I wouldn't do that." She smiled, swiping her finger, sliding a large cabinet of about 6 feet across the front of the door, preventing Andre from leaving even if he somehow managed to open it up. She seriously doubted that though, the only reason Beck could enter Jacob's room was because she allowed him to, because she wanted him to find Jacob. Because she had already done the damage. And no one was going anywhere she didn't want them to.

"Can't a guy wazz in piece?" He asked, frustrated, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Aww, are you embarrassed in front of me?" She looked him up and down and smirked "I mean you did have a thing for me." She shrugged "It was obvious, I just didn't like you like that" she laughed "You were a mess" the ghost girl shook her head mockingly, looking forward to this. Oh, the big brave Andre, never afraid. That wasn't entirely true though was it.

"Okay, you ain't real, y-you're dead, I went with Beck to see your body" he reasoned somewhat calmly, tripping up on his words a little.

Her Mom, and even Dad, had seen her body. Beck didn't have to but he had to see it to know it was true. He'd always assumed Jade would live forever. She didn't seem like the type to...just die. It was weird.

It was a horrible sight, seeing his girlfriend laying dead like that, he wanted her to wake up and slap him for being dumb and crying over her but...Nothing. No slap. No yelling. No heartbeat.

"Well I am real, thanks" she looked at him, offended "but not that dumb corpse thing you saw on a slab, she was soft, breakable, I'm...an upgrade? MUCH stronger"

"Jade was strong" he frowned, getting defensive of her, he was a little sick of people trying to say things about his friend that weren't true. First Tori, now this cheap knockoff.

"Hmm" she pretended to think "she liked to think she was"

"What's the matter with chu?" He rolled his eyes "An upgrade, seriously?" He scoffed, trying to push the cabinet aside, grunting as he pushed against the immovable object "this is what my mind came up with, right, I'm outta here."

"You know, you seem awfully nonchalant, you're talking to a ghost right now." She tried to freak him out, cracking her head sideways.

"I would be scared," he remarked, looking back at her "but like I said if your imaginary ass bothered to listen, you ain't real so."

"Excuse me?" She glared at him "Watch who you call imaginary" she got off the bath, stepping closer to him.

 **Victorious**

Meanwhile downstairs, Tori was tossing and turning on the couch, trying to get to sleep. This was the weirdest Halloween by far and there had been some weird ones. She realised she hadn't told Trina not to go home, she was on a date, hopefully she'd go back to his house, she can't imagine what Trina's reaction would even be.

Like I said, a weird Halloween, I tried to call her but she wasn't picking up. Really hoping she's busy and has no idea what's even going on.

 **Victorious**

"You're nothing but a guilty conscience, we couldn't save Jade and her brother is hurt so I guess you are what our minds came up with." He gestured to the ghostly form in front of him.

"And Tori's dad?" She challenged.

"Just another trick of the mind."

"Right." She smirked before bursting into a mocking laughter "Y'know," She appeared next to him "I can't decide if you're smart, or just plain stupid." The ghost girl insulted him, adding "I mean, it doesn't matter whether you believe in me or not, you're not leaving this bathroom either way."

"Smart." He shrugged.

"Hmm," She glared "and what about Jacob?"

"What ABOUT Jacob?"

"Jade's brother," she shrugged "he just a figment of your imagination?"

"YOUR brother!" He argued back "And he must have fallen or some chiz, I dunno, I'm not a doctor am I?!"

"JADE'S brother!" She barked " I am NOT that pushover." She glared at him "y'know it's sad really, Jade always thinks she has control, but the truth is she doesn't," she laughed, shaking her head "even when she was alive she didn't!" The ghost laughed more "Even her kid brother has more control than her." She sighed, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?"

"His clever little brain has kept me out. Stupid though," she tutted "it's killing him...or should I say _I_ am" She corrected herself and smirked "Oh well, he'll be dead by dawn so he won't suffer, wish I could say the same for you though" she looked back at him as he involuntarily gulped.

"Then why don't you stop being a bitch and wake him up!" He threatened, wrapping his hand around her throat as she quickly disappeared from his grasp and appeared at the other end of the room, swiping her hand as she threw him at the cold tiled wall, slumping in the bathtub.

"Don't touch me!" She growled, her eyes a blazing angry red.

"Then wake him up!" He shouted back, grunting as he rolled his shoulder in his socket, sitting up, he'd feel that in the morning. If he lived to see the morning that is.

"I mean I could." She smirked, pretending to think about it "but I won't. And do you know why?" She whispered, titling her head as she appeared before him, kneeling in front of him as she grabbed a hold of his chin with her hand, making him look at her. He shook his head "I don't even car about his strength, I've got enough of it, it's because it's fun to feel Jade squirm as she's forced to watch everyone she cares about die." She smiled evily "starting with you"

She produced a pair of scissors from her hand and plunged them personally into his stomach, twisting them deeply, making him cry out in pain, she smiled, satisfied as she leant in and whispered malevolently "still think I'm not real?"

 **Victorious**

Snick!

...

Bang!

...

Thud

...

Thud

...

Thud

..

Thud

.

Thud

.

Thud

...

Everyone woke up but Jacob, looking around at each other, all hearing the same noise coming from the main hallway. A deep melancholic thudding sounding like someone walking down the stairs but there was no sign of anyone coming.

"Andre?!" Tori called, getting up, putting her phone flashlight on.

Beck got out of the pile of blankets, gently moving Jacob off of him "You two wait here" he looked at Cat and Robbie before going to explore the noise with Tori.

"Kk" Cat said scared, wondering what those bangs were, hiding in Robbie's shoulder who gladly comforted her.

"It's okay, Caterina, I'm here" he reassured her, stroking her hair.

"Thanks Robbie" she looked up at him, tucking her hair behind her ear "But that doesn't really make me feel better, I mean no offence but you're not like Beck and Andre..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...a murderer would go straight through you"

They heard Tori scream from the grand staircase and both looked at each other before getting out and running to where her came from, stopping in their tracks as Cat gasped in horror and Robbie fainted.

There, close to the the bottom of one the stairs rested Andre's crudely severed head.

 **Author Note: Oh my God, literally haven't written fanfiction in like a year. Let me know how I did, I'd love to know what you thought**

 **Also, I just want to say a massive thank you for all your kind reviews on this story so far, you guys keep me inspired**

 **See you next year!**

 **BubbleB98**

 **X**


End file.
